User talk:WKPQ
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Skullmasher (Borderlands 2) page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 22:00, February 3, 2019 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Oops. I'm making a mess of everything this morning, here and elsewhere. Thanks for cleaning my wiki spill. Dämmerung 19:08, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Infection Please stop reverting changes to the Infection page. The changes are based on testing and are accurate. DemiserofD (talk) 20:15, April 12, 2019 (UTC) :Ok, but why do you insist on using your descriptors? Mine is consistent with other pages. How can you guarantee that the Infection always has the halved, doubled and quadrupled effects you claim? ::Ideally they'd all contain such precise numbers. After all, knowing something does 'increased damage' could mean a lot of different things. ::In this case, you can see the damage differences fairly easily by looking at the stats on the variants pages, as well as ingame, especially the elemental damage, as that is effected by less parts and so tends to be more consistent across different guns per level. DemiserofD (talk) 21:54, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Retainer Hi there! I have barely started a page for a new item called the Retainer, a hyperion rainbow roid shield. I got it from a sand worm, most likely meaning it was a world drop. I'll send a screenshot to you if you get back to me. I guess my main point was that I'd love for you to help out in actually properly creating the page. Lwfwarrior (talk) 23:51, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Lwfwarrior Toothpick So guessing the note for Toothpick wasn't good enough?? I just want to know Ninja v2 (talk) 01:48, June 11, 2019 (UTC) :I don't see how the Toothpick is similar to the Sand Hawk when it doesn't have a projectile behavior (arranged and animated like a bird or becomes invisible) that is comparable. The closest comparison it has is the Pitchfork. WKPQ (talk) 02:01, June 11, 2019 (UTC) ::all I was stating in the note that it was a bust with projectiles that are in a line like the sand hawk not saying it is but I do get your point on that and I wasn't saying in the note that they "are in a bird shape" it is a burst with projectiles Ninja v2 (talk) 02:06, June 11, 2019 (UTC)Ninja v2 :::"The gun fires and shoots identical to the Sand hawk..." :::That may have been your intention but the wording doesn't match. :::I'd appreciate it if you didn't undo the indentation for the sake of preference over organization. WKPQ (talk) 02:22, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for cleaning up all my mistakes in the Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary page, and on the New Pandoran Soldiers.